utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tightson
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = タイツォン |officialromajiname = taitson |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 27|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = 1989|birthref = Tightson's blog profile |status = Active |years = 2007-present |NNDuserpage = 743712 |mylist1 = 3067598 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Rap-bit, Kettaro}} Tightson (タイツォン) is an who raps in many of his covers. His singing voice is plain and doesn't deviate much from the normal register. His earlier videos used to be affiliated with Anime. He used to do a lot of covers affiliated with Futae no Kiwami, such as his parody of "Caramel Dansen" , as well as MADs. However he deleted all of those videos later. He has also collaborated with Rap-bit and Kettaro. His most popular cover is a rap version of "Rolling Girl" , with almost 2 million views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 01, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # RAP BLEND (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # Rapstar Entertainment 1 (Released on September 06, 2011) # R+ (Released on October 30, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # E-ZONE with Limone-Sensei (Released on August 15, 2012) # Natsuiro Lonely Days (Released on September 05, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Released on October 10, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Kyouiku Genba (Released on August 08, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.10.11) # "Enecon (Comand Nyuuryoku x Usatei)" (2007.10.16) (Deleted) # "Ievan Polkka" (2007.10.20) # "Yagami Light wa Daihen na Note wo Surikaeraremashita" (2007.10.20) (Deleted) # "Kessen no Kiwami" (FF6 song) (2007.10.24) (Deleted) # "Uchuu Keiji Kyapow" (2007.10.25) (Deleted) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (2007.11.11) # "Kessen no Kiwami" (FF6 song) -1.5 speed- (2007.11.23) (Deleted) # "Mario de Kiwami" (2007.11.24) (Deleted) # "Mario Cart Rainbow Kiwami Road" (2007.11.24) (Deleted) # "Tunak Tunak Tun" (Daler Mehndi song) (2008.12.01) # "KICK THE CAN CREW" (2007.12.24) (Deleted) # "Hoshimon Adventure Powder-fly" (2008.01.27) (Deleted) # "Ura Kumikyoku" (2008.01.30) (Deleted) # "Nice Boat" (2008.02.12) # "Caramel Dansen" (Parody) (2008.02.18) (Deleted) # "Caramel Dansen" (Parody) (2008.02.18) (Deleted) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.05.10) (Deleted) # "Laziness" (2008.06.02) # "Lesser Island" (2008.06.16) # "Chocolate Train" (2008.07.08) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryou" (Ability To Stir The Audience) feat. Tightson and Rap-bit (2008.07.11) # "Gekokujou" (2008.07.29) (Deleted) # "Turkish March" (2008.08.11) # "Popipo" (2009.02.02) # "Influenza" (2009.05.31) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.13) # "ddawn" feat. Tightson and Kettaro (2010.04.08) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.05.01) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.28) # "Techno Break" feat. Tightson and Rap-bit (2011.04.01) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "Corapse" (Original) feat. Tightson and Alilem (2012.04.16) # "Melody Rain" feat. Tightson and Rap-bit (2011.10.20) # "Kanshou Reflection" (Sentimental Reflection) feat. Tightson, Dasoku and LOLI.COM (2012.05.18) # "OH YEAH" (KREVA song) (2012.06.22) # "PONPONPON" -Rap ver.- (2012.07.19) (Deleted) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) -Rap ver.- feat. Tightson and Limone-Sensei (2012.07.29) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.08.24) # "No-iD" (2012.09.23) # "Moichidodake" feat. Tightson and Hatsune Miku (2012.09.29) # "Ouja no Kyoujitsu" (The King's Day Off) (KREVA song) (2013.01.19) # "Guess who's back" (Da.Me.Records song) (2013.02.20) # "Sekai no Chuushin" (KREVA song) (2013.09.15) # "WONDERLAND MUSICAL" (Original) feat. Tightson, Alilem and Coffeeyarow (2014.06.28) # "BALLISTA" (Original) feat. Tightson, Alilem and Coffeeyarow (2014.07.20) # "Drop in Flowin'" (Original) feat. Tightson, Alilem and Coffeeyarow (2014.08.30) # "Rassun Gorerai" -RAP ver.- (2015.03.17) # "Junbi wo Shite Oke" (Lion King song) (2015.04.04) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" -RAP ver.- (2015.04.22) # "ALL OUT ATAG!!" (Original) feat. Alilem and Tightson (2015.05.29) # "Tropical Triangle" -REMIX ver.- (2015.12.25) # "Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai" (I Think It's Gotta Be You; Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2016.01.02) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2016" feat. Matsu (Ninbu Hitoshi), ytr, Jinmenusagi, SHAKABOOZ, Santen Leader, Gigigi no Denirow, Onrei, Alilem, NIHA-C, Serahpyon, Romonosov?, Tightson, and Rap-bit (2016.07.31) # "Ghost Rule" feat. Gero and Tightson (2016.08.05) # "Luck Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here |track1title = Ikasama Life Game |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Karakuri Pierrot |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Utata-P |track3arranger = |track4title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = E-ZONE the beginning |track5lyricist = Tightson |track5composer = Tightson |track5arranger = }} |track1title = iD-Mix |track1info = (Intro) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = No-iD |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Mouichido Dake... |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = TYPE IN MYSELF |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = NEED CHANGE |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Training |track5info = (Interlude) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = FUNK to NIGHT |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = NICO NICO DISCO 2012 |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Breakout! |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Next Time |track10info = (Outro) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery }} Trivia * His blood type is A. * He lives in Hokkaido. * His motto is "I'll do my best next year" (来年頑張る, rainen ganbaru). * He likes seafood and dislikes bitter things. * His favorite manga is ONE PIECE, he likes variety shows and enjoys playing METAL GEAR SOLID series. * He owns an au CA006 phone. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * Plurk